8097 Slave I
| Verpakking = Doos | Gewicht = 1262 | Afmetingen = 47,5 x 37,5 x 7 | Intro = ja}} Samenstelling De set bevat de Slave I en vier - Boba Fett, Bossk en Han Solo in zowel gewone gedaante als in carboniet. Van de Slave I roteren de vleugels mee met de zwaartekracht. Wanneer het schip is opgepakt of geplaatst in een soort van 'flight mode', draaien de vleugels evenwijdig aan de grond. Het ontwerp van het schip is bijzonder; het land plat op de grond, maar stijgt op en vliegt in een hoek van 90 graden, met de basis naar buiten gekeerd. Er is een groot afneembaar windscherm dat het grootste deel van de voorkant van het schip beslaat. Een kleine sticker wordt geplaatst op de achterzijde van de linkerbovenhoek van de voorruit, met een klein Mandalorian symbool. Onder de voorruit is de cockpit met een pilotenstoel en een weergave van de functies voor het besturen van het schip. Achter de stoel van de piloot is het belangrijkste afweersysteem, een mechanisme voor de lancering van vier flick-vuren raketten, zonder de noodzaak om ze te schieten. Deze worden gelanceerd door een openend luik aan de bovenkant van het schip, direct achter de cockpit die geen bodem heeft. Aan de bovenste helft van de achterkant van het schip zijn nog twee openslaande deuren aan beide zijden, die nog meer flick-het-vuren raketten onthullen, die handmatig moeten worden "geschoten". Deze kunnen uit het compartiment worden getrokken, terwijl ze nog steeds zijn verbonden, en zijn voorzien van een enkele draaibaar raket. Direct achter de achterdeuren zijn de belangrijkste blasters die ook onafhankelijk van elkaar draaien. Aan beide zijden, iets voor de achterste laadruimte, zijn twee kleine kasten, vergelijkbaar met die in de set 7676 Republic Attack Gunship (2008). Helemaal aan het achterkant van het schip, aan de onderkant onder de topstructuur, is een openende deur die toegang geeft tot de laadruimte. Omdat het schip is gebouwd in schaal, is de laadruimte alleen groot genoeg om de nieuwe carboniet versie van Han Solo te bevatten. De deur naar het compartiment kan worden gesloten. Alle minifiguren zijn nieuwe versies. Boba Fett heeft niet langer een helm met jetpack uit één stuk, maar een volledig nieuw ontworpen losse Mandalorian helm met gedetailleerde print en meer accurate vorm. Hij draagt zijn grijze ARC bepantsering, waardoor Boba een grijze afstandsmeter voor zijn helm heeft. Het jetpack is in zand-groen, wat overeenkomt met de rest van het pantser Boba Fett. Tenslotte draagt hij een nieuwe bruine gerafelde pouldron, het lijkt versleten en gescheurd. Zijn torso is eveneens opnieuw ontworpen. Boba is voor het eerst voorzien van een daadwerkelijke hoofd, in plaats van zijn vorige hoofd dat zwart was om de zwarte tekening van zijn ogen in zijn helm te maken. Zijn nieuwe hoofd heeft de kenmerken en de stijl van een Clone Trooper, maar met een kleine baard en een andere mond expressie. Hij heeft een standaard blaster met een lichtgrijs element aan het eind, waardoor het pistool meer lijkt op het EE-3 karabijn. right|150px Bossk is gemaakt met een volledig nieuwe mal, ook gekleurd in het zand groen van de bepantsering van Boba, in een zacht rubber dat vergelijkbaar is met Yoda's Clone Wars hoofd. Als wapen heeft hij een lange blaster. Han Solo heeft een nieuwe herontworpen romp om nauwkeuriger te lijken op Han toen hij werd bevrijd uit zijn carboniet val. Ook inbegrepen is een nieuwe Han Solo in carboniet mal. De eerste versie van dit "minifguur" was gewoon een afbeelding gedrukt op een grote steen. Het nieuwe ontwerp is voorzien van een geheel nieuwe mal met de vorm van een bevroren minifiguur er in, net als in de film. De minifiguur ontwerp op het carboniet beschikt ook over dezelfde print als de nieuwe Han Solo. Ongetwijfeld het meest interessante nieuwe feature van deze mal is de mogelijkheid om het Han Solo minifiguur vast te klemmen in de uitsparingen. LEGO.com Verhaal Jabba the Hutt heeft een prijs op Han Solo gezet want hij heeft nog een oude rekening uitstaan. Premiejager Boba Fett heeft Han Solo gevangen genomen, waarna Han wordt ingevroren door Darth Vader om Luke Skywalker in de val te lokken. Bij aankomst staat Bossk gereed. Notities * De carboniet variant van Han Solo wordt niet in elke bron als minifiguur beschouwd. * De helm van Boba is later gebruikt voor de Mandalorian Troopers. Verwijzingen Zie ook: * 4487 Mini Jedi Starfighter & Slave I (2003, Mini) * 6209 Slave I (2006) * 6964 Mini Boba Fett's Slave I (2004, Mini) * 7144 Slave I (2000) * 7153 Jango Fett's Slave I (2002, Jango Fett's versie) * 20019 Slave I (2011, BrickMaster, mini) * 65153 Jango Fett's Slave I with Bonus Cargo Case (2002, Jango Fett's versie) * 852246 Slave I Bag Charm (sleutelhanger) Galerij Verpakking 8097 box detail.jpg|Detail van de verpakking 8097 box achterkant.jpg|Detail van de achterkant 8097 box art.jpg|De 'box art' 8097 handleiding.jpg|De voorkant van de handleiding Set 8097 set.jpg|De gehele set 8097 set 1.jpg|De Slave I stijgt op 8097 set 2.jpg|Han wordt naar binnen gedragen 8097 set 3.jpg|Detail van het lanceer systeem Minifiguren